


No lo digas a nadie

by YNAkuma



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La felicidad es sólo nuestra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No lo digas a nadie

Nunca debió decir algo.

Pero nunca podía decirle que no a él.

Las cosas se habían desarrollado mejor de lo que había esperado. Siempre le había mirado desde lejos, añorando, anhelando que tal vez -sólo tal vez- el otro le notaría de la misma forma en que él lo hacía, y de repente le tuvo tan cerca que prácticamente estaba dentro de su vida, pisó ligeramente más allá del imaginario borde que había construido alrededor suyo, formó parte de aquella de una manera totalmente inesperada. A pesar de la distancia le sentía a su lado.

Al principio no había sido más que una amistad. Encajaron perfectamente, como piezas de rompecabezas. Fue como encontrar algo que no recordaba que tenía, o en este caso, que necesitaba. El sentimiento le gustaba, en su pecho pareció brotar _algo_ a lo que en realidad no le prestó atención. Eventualmente la gente se enteró, sabían que ellos habían empezado a relacionarse y temió que le miraran con ojos despectivos y le llamaran con adjetivos desagradables, pero él le convenció de que todo estaba bien. Y le creyó.

Con el paso del tiempo ese _algo_ floreció. Lo ignoró los primeros días, las primeras semanas no le prestó atención y lo hizo menos al pensar que debía ser aún esa admiración que sentía. Sin embargo esas ideas se tambalearon cuando la distancia entre ellos desapareció.

Lo que empezó a crecer en su pecho empezó a molestarle. Durante el trayecto en avión la sensación aún era agradable pero cuando le vio frente a él, con esa sonrisa radiante y esos profundos orbes chocolate detrás de los cristales de sus lentes, se transformó en un sentimiento doloroso que le sofocó. Se derrumbó al momento en que el mayor lo sostuvo en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo y se le dificultó corresponder el gesto. Le dijo al más alto que era incredulidad, que aún no podía creer que estaba ahí, que finalmente se habían conocido en persona, frente a frente, que esa era la razón de que sus brazos temblaran.

El otro lo aceptó, después de todo no lo conocía lo suficiente como para descubrir sus mentiras.

No sabía qué le lastimaba más: estar cerca o estar lejos.

Cuando regresó a su casa sintió un vacío, uno que escocía y le ahogaba cada vez que pensaba en el más alto. No le gustaba sentirse así, no porque fuera lacerante para él sino que le desagradaba la idea de sentirse de esa manera con respecto a su mejor amigo. Trató, realmente trató de no dejar que esas emociones fluyeran, cuando lo veía en pantalla y escuchaba su voz al conversar esperaba que en su rostro no estuvieran escritas las palabras que su corazón gritaba.

Hizo lo posible para evitar que el otro se percatara de que algo andaba mal, así que no pudo negarse a volver a verlo, no quería levantar sospechas. Y en el fondo deseaba estar con él, disfrutar esos gestos que el otro le ofrecía, fingir que sus roces accidentales eran eso, accidentes, soportar ese agridulce sentir al tenerlo tan cerca y no ser capaz de sostenerle. Inconscientemente llegó a visitar al de cabello oscuro sin razones verdaderas, con más frecuencia de la que debía y como él nunca le reclamó por ello se aprovechó entonces.

Más gente de la que hubiera esperado se enteró. Y temió que le juzgaran por pasar más tiempo con él, pero éste le convenció de que todo estaba bien. Y le creyó.

Mientras más pasaban los días más se le dificultaba respirar. Se asfixiaba en las amargas emociones que emanaban de su corazón, sin importar cuánto tratara de deshacerse de ellas un fragmento siempre quedaba y volvía a extenderse. Si el sentimiento fuera mutuo, si le correspondiera, si tan sólo no fuera unilateral... y se encontró odiándose a sí mismo por querer más por parte del otro.

No podía exigirle más, no debía.

-Mark. -Su voz había sido más seria de lo que esperó, a través de la pantalla el mencionado puso su completa atención en él. Incapaz de soportarlo más la amalgama de emociones en su corazón se derramó.

Pensó que había sido un sueño. Una sonrisa que nunca había visto exornó el rostro de rasgos asiáticos y pudo ver en sus ojos oscuros un destello que estaba seguro era la primera vez que veía. Le llamó por su nombre con aquella voz grave e intensa que le encantaba. Y estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando las palabras del más alto fueron similares a las suyas, su corazón dio un vuelco y el hueco en su pecho se llenó.

Por un tiempo nadie supo nada, excepto ellos dos. Vivieron en secreto su romance, a distancia, en silencio se amaron, lejos del bullicio de la gente, en su propio pequeño mundo, a espaldas de los demás. Eso les bastó, no tenían por qué decirle a nadie, esto era suyo y de nadie más.

Pero nada pasa como uno quiere.

-Todo estará bien, Jack. -Le dijo tomándolo de la mano frente a la multitud que les miraba expectante, y temió la reacción de los demás, lo que dirían, lo que pensarían de ambos, lo que harían. Y como esas otras veces le convenció, le creyó.

_Mark. Mark. Mark._

Mas no debió hacerlo.

_Por favor._

La gente arruina las cosas hermosas.

**Author's Note:**

> Si me hubieran dicho que escribiría algo de ellos dos nunca les hubiera creído.  
> Trágame tierra y llévame al infierno. Joder, no sé cómo sentirme respecto a esto, lo peor es que es bastante ambiguo y no sé si debería sentirme culpable o no. But I'm sorry I'm not sorry.  
> Soy basura por haber cedido ante el ship. -Tampoco es que me haya resistido mucho-.


End file.
